Divergence Against the World
by Divergent Isabella
Summary: Tris and Tobias attempt to stop the ongoing war between the factions. New characters are introduced and all the main characters are still in it. Tris and Tobias aren't together...yet;) First chapter explains their society and begins to introduce a new character. Then the plot begins with Tris and Tobias. Enjoy!
1. Society and New Character

**Authors Note: Set in current time. All the factions were established earlier in time so it is not set in the future. Still involves all main characters and new ones which I have added.**

 **Annabelle Eaton POV**

Gone. Like paper floating in the wind, a society, my society soared into nothingness. Gone.

Times had changed since the sufficiency of the factions. Once, I've been told, that the factions were what kept us safe; that the problem was us as individuals. We were informed that a mind that worked in solitude was not a mind to be trusted, therefore, a collective of thoughts connecting to make one seemed safer. I wish it was true.

In one of our History lessons, we were taught that after World War III in 1985, every city, in every county, in continent were in despair. That's when the factions were created, to separate our different opinions to make 5 different views. We all worked to help our city to make one well rounded person. No-one leaves their city. Ever.

Up until 2 years ago, we kept the peace. Erudite gave us life and helped us transform it. Amity gave us food. Candor gave us justice. Abnegation gave us aid. Dauntless gave us a sense of security. We were safe.

We were make-believers; trying to find hope in hell.

It wasn't until 2015, that we removed the white haze covering our eyes. Erudite planned their first attack against Candor after the Charles Smith (the son to the leader of Erudite) was imprisoned for many charges of drunk driving and arson. A blanket of hate has been slowly suffocating us since that day. Accusations from Erudite towards Candor spat out like poison. Until.

 **19/03/2015**

The death serum was released into the Candor headquarters. 5,000 deaths; 5,000 families grieving. Infinity of pain. More and more attacks occurred against every faction; no-one was and is safe. I guess they were right when they said faction before blood.

 **01/09/2017**

Now, its my time to choose. I can escape, be free and fly. Am I still allowed to be scarred? I'll be free but what I need is peace and what I need I can't get. Maybe I should choose Amity, I could hide in my false hope. But, what I've realized is that you cant run or hide from what you are and what you create. I helped create my world.

I must be brave, like my brother told me. When we came home from school to see a bottle in Marcus' hand and Mother on the floor. When our eyes glimmered in horror as he unraveled his belt. The day of the choosing ceremony, two years ago, when he placed his decoration on this bed side table and kissed my forehead good bye. Be brave.

 **Authors Note: I know this is very short and I guarantee that the next chapters will be longer, contain dialogue and have an actual plot. This first chapter is used to explain their society and start to introduce a new character.I hope you enjoyed reading this and carry on reading the next chapters/strong/p**


	2. Choosing Ceremony with Tris

**Authors Note: Chapter 2. Yay! Our baby Tris is in it :)**

 **Tris POV**  
My hands quiver as my feet hesitate to walk into my future. I try to steady my hands by grasping my grey jumper as the swarm of families increase. A warm, large hand gently palms my back, urging me forward. Caleb.

"Come on, Beatrice" Caleb says calmly, isn't he scared at all? "Let's go to our seats"

My Mother, Father, Caleb and I usher our way towards another Abnegation family. Marcus and his daughter. I don't know her name since we very rarely communicate. Even less now that her brother left; God knows where he is now. Our parents talk for a few minutes; I don't hear any of it. As the biggest decision of my life is to be made in a matter of minutes. Finally, Marcus departs from us to commence the ceremony, here goes nothing.

Soon enough, I hear a name that I recognize. Caleb Prior. He glances over mother and father with a longing look, and then his eyes return to me. The corners of he mouth curl as he begins his descent to the bowls. I watch as he cuts the corner of his palm, already knowing he will stay faithful to our family. Caleb was always the selfless one, lecturing me on how to be kind. I'm so sure that he will pick Abnegation I almost forget to look.

None the less, I look and view a droplet of his blood pool in the clear water.

"Erudite" Marcus states unevenly, shocked, himself, of the clear act of betrayal. My jaw falls as my father places his head in his hands. Mother circles his back, whilst kindly smiling at me. I feel her love overwhelm me, I can't leave them but I can't stay.  
"Beatrice Prior" his voice booms across the hall, reaching every wall. I slowly begin to stand, staring at my mother. Stumbling down the steps, I contemplate all of my options. My shaky hand draws the knife through my hand. It should hurt but I'm too numb to feel it. I lean my hand over the pebbles, Abnegation. I must be faithful. I must be selfless. But I'm not, I'm selfish, unfaithful and want something more. My hand shakes as my blood sizzles against the burning coal. I want Dauntless.

Marcus amplifies the word 'Dauntless' as I nervously walk towards their seats. I don't look at my parents. Ill never be strong enough to bare their disappointment. The ceremony continues until I hear another name that intrigues me.

"Annabelle Eaton" Marcus states with a smile. That must be the name of his daughter.

 **Annabelle POV**

I stand at the sound of my name, adrenaline coursing through me. Before long, I'm stood before the bowls and more importantly, my father. The coals sizzle against my blood. My mouth turns into a smirk. I'll finally be with Tobias, I'll be free. I stroll towards Dauntless leaving me father behind.

 **Tris POV**

Wow. That was unexpected. Marcus looks as though he's been shot, it's hard not to feel sorry for him. Both of his children left him, but I suppose I did the same.

 **PAGE BREAK!**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT. I jumped onto a moving in train, then jumped of that, onto a rooftop. That's new for me. Very new.  
I flew, I'm sure of it and I'm also sure that nothing in this city of ours could be better that feeling. Flying like a bird, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere, like I was part of a family.

Now, I'm stood on a rooftop, looking down into a bottomless whole. My feet shaking against the stone, I'm certain that I'll be greeted by death when I eventually fall. Purposely or not. I still don't know why I chose to be the first jumper. Clearly, my stupidity is blinding my common sense. But I'm here now.

The wind dances against my grey skirt. My arms outstretch as my feet guide me off the edge.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

 **Authors Note: I will definetly be updating, so if you want to carry on reading be sure to favourite this story! :)**


	3. The Jump

**Annebelle POV**

Finally, after all this waiting, I might actually be able to see my brother again. He's out there, waiting to see me. I'm assuming somebody would have told him I picked Dauntless. Just the thought of his loving arms around be fills me with glee. I completely zoned out till I heard a girl's scream fade in the distance, like I was being submerged into water.

"Who's next?" I hear a voice call.

 **Tris POV**

My eyes awaken to sun rays, shining through the holes of buildings. My hands grasp onto what feels like rope as I bounce uncontrollably. Suddenly, I'm rolling down into someone's arms; I feel as though I'm at sea as my body rocks and the blue of his eyes submerge me. I stumble off what seems to be a net as I'm approached by many confused faces. Did I do something wrong?

"A Stiff" someone chuckles, God, I hate that word "Did someone push her"

I feel my cheeks redden as people laugh and sneer.

"What your name?" asks the guy who was at the net "You only get to choose once"

I contemplate it for a moment or two. I want a change, no. I need a change. I'm no longer Beatrice, the Stiff but…

"Umm, Tris"

Dauntless.

His calm but stern voice booms across what seems to be a pit. "First jumper, Tris."

I hear cheers and someone even pats me on the back as i fill an empty space in the corner. At last, I belong.

My thoughts are disturbed, however, by a flash of grey.

 **Annebelle POV**

After Beatrice jumped, I decide it was time to meet my destiny; I raise my hand and walk towards the edge.

"Another Stiff" A Candor boy sniggers "Have you been harboring the peace serum, like you do with our food?"

His face is sour but proud of his comment. There's no going back now! My feet stride to the ledge as my hands shake against the breeze, pulling me back. There's no going back, I tell myself. There's no going back. Only forward.

 **Tobias POV**

An Abnegation jumped first! Wow. Even I didn't jump first. And her eyes, so insistent, so beautiful. I'm snapped out of my daze when I see another flash of grey. Another abnegation; unheard of. I pace over to the net when I see her eyes. They're not beautiful like the other girl but mine. My eyes. My sister's eyes.

"Annabelle?" I ask discreetly, so nobody else hears. I cant contain my shock.

I watch as the corners of her mouth upturn as she realizes it's me, her brother.

Through her smile she says confidently "It's, umm, Belle now." I pick her up from the net, place her feet on the ground.

"Make the announcement, Four" someone cheers.

"Four, huh?" she smiles.

I chuckle and shout "Second jumper, Belle"

As everyone starts talking to each other, waiting for the next jumper, I grab Belle's arm before she walks towards Tris.

"I think it's best if we don't share our relation to our people." She looks disappointed and embarrassed, so I explain to her "People might think that you can only get in Dauntless because of me and nobody knows of my past and I would prefer it to stay that way."

She smiles, nods and walks towards Tris. A blue screaming light crashes against the net; this is going to be a long day.

 **Authors Note: I apologize this chapter being quite short but I wanted it to just be the scene where the jump into Dauntless. Literally. And... all quotes used from the Divergent Series belong to Veronica Roth.**


End file.
